


【柱斑】契约关系06

by hanshanvst



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanshanvst/pseuds/hanshanvst
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 19





	【柱斑】契约关系06

第六章

几个小时后，宇智波斑决定收回之前那个想法。

千手柱间这个Alpha是不是用下半身思考他还不清楚，但是这混蛋绝对是个体力充沛的牲口！

我行我素的宇智波斑拒绝承认现在这个状况的起因是因为他对Alpha的不断挑衅造成的。

昏暗的酒店套房内，不断地传来Alpha粗重的喘息声和Omega抑制不住的呻吟。宇智波斑双眼迷离地瘫倒在柔软的床铺上，四肢软绵绵的，提不起一丝半点的力气，身体随着Alpha一刻不停的快速耸动而不断起伏着。

而压着他不断进行下半身运动的千手柱间也是大汗淋漓，浑身的肌肉都因为几个小时的高强度运动而绷紧了，古铜色的皮肤上青筋毕露，豆大的汗水顺着肌肉的鼓动挥洒在床单上，和宇智波斑下身分泌出的液体和汗水一起，把床单弄得泥泞不堪。

Omega不断地呻吟着，白皙的皮肤上布满了欲望的红霞，炽热的汗水不断地流下，弄得床单都湿漉漉的。他浑身无力，发情期带来的欲望被Alpha灌入体内的液体平复，又被Alpha的信息素不断唤醒。他的小腹微微凸起，身上的Alpha几个小时的“工作成果”将他体内灌得饱饱的，让他的Omega本能满足地在意识深处发出“呜呜”的哼叫。

到了这个时候，宇智波斑终于不得不承认，他小瞧了身上这个年轻人，谁能想到这个比他小了差不多十岁还从来没有过床上经验的家伙，能把他折腾成这样！

这个牲口！

又一次被弄到顶端后，宇智波斑昂起头，Omega本能满足地接受着液体的又一次灌入，而宇智波斑则感受到了几个小时的高强度运动带给肉体的深度疲惫。他闭上眼承受着高潮的余韵，一边平复着自己的呼吸，一边勉强伸出无力的双手，推了推身上的Alpha。

接收到他的停止信号后依旧一动不动的压在他身上的Alpha让宇智波斑不满地皱起了眉，带着病态的潮红的脸露出了不耐烦的神情。这么快就暴露本性了？Omega有些不耐烦地想到，他睁开眼，准备呵斥身上这个得寸进尺的Alpha，却在睁眼的瞬间被Alpha哭唧唧的大脸吓得浑身一抖，早已红肿的那处本能地绞紧了Alpha研究插在他体内的器官。

瞬间，被连在一起的两个人都因为敏感部位传来的酸胀痛感而抽了一口冷气。

年轻的Alpha看着自己雇主黑下来的脸，顿时感受到了失业的危机。他瞬间泪奔，强大的求生欲让他立马痛哭流涕地说道：

“腿……腿麻了……动不了……那个……拔不出来了……”

闻言，宇智波斑感到了久违的头痛。

两人折腾了好半天，才将自己与另一个人彻底分开。期间宇智波斑不耐烦地发出各种诸如“干脆剁了”的威胁言论，导致一分开，自尊心被Omega打击得渣都不剩的Alpha就哭唧唧地跑到了浴室里去。

千手柱间欲哭无泪地看着自己初经人事就使用过度的小兄弟，整个人都缩在了马桶上，用花洒不停地清洗着自己的小兄弟，心里暗暗发誓下一次一定不能变成这样。

他要好好锻炼，让自己的老板知道他这个Alpha是不能随便挑衅的！

想到慵懒地躺在床上的Omega，那白皙的肉体和柔韧的腰身在脑海中划过，让千手柱间顿时感到鼻头一热，下身有些肿了的小兄弟又有了抬头的趋势，吓得alpha连忙将水温调至凉水，让自己的小兄弟冷静下来。

“牲口……”

耳边传来了性感沙哑的嗓音，千手柱间抬起头，就看见宇智波斑斜靠在浴室的门口，姿态有些慵懒地看着他，他的脸上带着餍足的神情，白色的液体顺着他的大腿滑下，弄得地面一片白色。

撩人而不自知的Omega抚摸着自己的小腹，看着坐在马桶上拿着花洒冲刷下体的Alpha，露出了勾人的微笑。

千手柱间呆呆地看着眼前魅惑众生的Omega，只觉得一股热流从鼻腔喷出。

他的小兄弟在冷水的冲刷下，再一次坚强地站了起来。


End file.
